We are one
by Melanie Uchimaki
Summary: - Sasuke. – Chamou, recebendo um resmungo como indicação de que estava a ser ouvido. – Eu já sei o que nós somos. – Sorriu contra o peito do amante.


**Título: **We are one

**Autora:** Melanie Uchimaki

**Rated:** T

**Casal:** Sasuke e Naruto (SasuNaru)

**Gêneros:** Yaoi, Romance, Angústia

**Avisos:** Homossexualidade

**Sinopse:** "-** **Sasuke.** **– Chamou, recebendo um resmungo como indicação de que estava a ser ouvido. –** **Eu já sei o que nós somos.** **– Sorriu contra o peito do amante. "

**Notas da História:** Naruto não me pertence, e sim a Masashi Kishimoto. Apenas o enredo é meu! E eu não ganho nada com essa história.

* * *

><p>O sol escondia-se lentamente para mais tarde dar lugar à imponente lua.<p>

Enquanto isso um loiro de olhos azuis estava deitado de barriga para cima olhando o céu alaranjado enquanto sentia as finas lágrimas que lhe escorriam pelo canto dos seus olhos.

Sentia o seu corpo um pouco dolorido, o que reflectia a maneira como os aldeões da vila o tratavam sempre que o viam. Era tratado abaixo de _cão_, mas nunca reagia aos empurrões, chapadas, murros ou insultos que a ele eram dirigidos. Se retrucasse as coisas podiam piorar e ele sabia disso.

Pelo menos as suas feridas e cicatrizes iriam desaparecer sem que se desse conta. O pior era que as interiores ficariam para sempre.

Às vezes sentia-se como um rato de _laboratório_ por servir de recipiente para um demónio sem escrúpulos. O que o tinha destinado a uma vida de solidão e dor; isto claro até entrar no time 7 que naquele momento devia estar a chegar de uma missão.

Estava chateado por não ter ido, mas pensando melhor ainda bem que tinha ficado pois não iria ajudar em nada.

Tsunade tinha-o proibido de participar nesta missão por causa da lesão que tinha adquirido na última que realizara. Lesão essa que já estava quase curada por completo. De qualquer maneira, mesmo que já estivesse apto fisicamente para acompanhar os companheiros de time, psicologicamente não estava.

Como podia estar se tinha colocado a vida de Sasuke em risco? Se não fosse os reflexos rápidos de Kakashi e o grito de Sakura que o acordara do transe em que tinha mergulhado…

_O time 7 fora encarregado de levar uma mensagem importante a Suna, e estavam cientes de que encontrariam dificuldades pelo caminho. Mas eles não contavam com um ninja renegado bastante poderoso que lhes exigira a entrega do pergaminho que possuíam e do Jinchuuriki que os acompanhava: Naruto._

_ Obviamente todos negaram e Sasuke, extremamente protector e possessivo, explodiu de raiva com a audácia daquele homem, e iniciou a batalha que se veio a mostrar muitos mais difícil que o esperado._

_ Sakura ficara encarregada de tomar conta da mensagem e Kakashi protegia-a sempre que o inimigo conseguia passar por Sasuke e Naruto._

_ - __**Não gastes chakra em vão, usuratonkachi!**__ – Sasuke gritou ao ver o loiro fazer um rasengan, que obviamente ia falhar, e ser arremessado violentamente contra uma árvore enorme._

_ - __**Eu sei o que estou a fazer, teme.**__ – Protestou aceitando a mão do outro que viera ajudá-lo._

_- __**Não devias baixar a guarda Uchiha. **__– Uma voz cínica soou por detrás do moreno que se encontrava inclinado para a frente para ajudar o companheiro._

_ Sasuke gelou e rangeu os dentes sentindo uma lâmina afiada encostada às suas costas, e Naruto arregalou os olhos e ficou petrificado, sentindo um arrepio de medo percorrer-lhe o corpo._

_ - __**Assinaste a tua sentença de morte ao correres para ajudares o teu amiguinho.**__ – Gracejou maldosamente._

_ - __**Eu não me importo de morrer por alguém importante.**__ – Retrucou friamente._

_ - __**Hn, patético.**__ – Ergueu a espada pronto para dar o golpe final._

_ - __**Sasuke-kun!**__ – Ouviu-se o grito desesperado de Sakura que foi o suficiente para tirar Naruto do transe e num movimento rápido trocar de posição com o moreno para receber o golpe._

_ O inimigo só teve tempo suficiente para perfurar parcialmente as costas do Uzumaki, pois logo a seguir o _som_ característico do chidori de Kakashi ecoou pela floresta pondo fim à batalha._

Obviamente aquele golpe começou a ser curado de imediato, mas se tivesse atingido o moreno ele podia ter morrido. E isso podia ter acontecido se não fosse a sua estupidez e irresponsabilidade.

Aquela cena tinha-lhe relembrado do dia em que o moreno quase tinha morrido para o salvar na luta contra Haku e, definitivamente, não era uma lembrança nada agradável.

Fechou os olhos e suspirou profundamente. O Uchiha tinha dito que ele era importante, aquelas palavras ainda faziam _eco_ na sua mente.

De repente sentiu algo a fazer sombra sobre si e um pouco de peso sobre o seu corpo, o que o levou a abrir os olhos e encarar as duas esferas negras que pairavam sobre si.

- **S-sasuke?** – Murmurou admirado. Não estava à espera que o moreno viesse ter com ele assim que chegasse da missão. – **C-como correu a missão?** – Perguntou tentando não corar pela aproximação do outro.

- **Muito fácil e demasiado silenciosa sem ti a gritar a toda a hora usuratonkachi.** – Sorriu de canto esperando um grito escandaloso que não veio; estranhou. – **Dobe?** – Indagou confuso.

- **Foi melhor eu não ter ido.** – O loiro deduziu virando o rosto, não querendo olhá-lo nos olhos.

Sasuke suspirou. – **Vais continuar a martirizar-te pelo que aconteceu ontem?**

- **Tu podias ter morrido.** – Resmungou.

-** Tu também. Mas eu estou aqui, não estou? E tu também, isso é que importa.** – Retrucou virando-lhe o rosto para que ele o olhasse nos olhos.

- **Mas…**

- **Isso é uma desculpa não é?** – Interrompeu-o. – **Porque é que eu tenho a **_**impressão**_** de que o que realmente te está a incomodar e o arrependimento que sentes sobre o que se passou entre nós há dois dias atrás?** – Tentava manter-se firma, mas por dentro temia que aquilo fosse verdade.

- **Não! Eu… eu…** - Sem saber porquê os seus olhos marejaram e lágrimas voltaram a escorrer pelas suas bochechas. – **Porque é que te importas? Aquilo não significou nada para ti, tu ignoraste-me completamente depois daquilo até àquele acidente de ontem. **– Mordeu o lábio inferior tentando conter o choro. O que é que se passava consigo afinal?

De repente sentiu uns lábios encostarem-se aos seus num pequeno beijo superficial, mas carinhoso. O Uchiha beijava-o com _minúcia_ e com uma dedicação _singular_, mostrando que até ele podia ser carinhoso.

Naruto fechou os olhos novamente, partindo os lábios e deixando que o beijo se aprofunda-se.

As suas línguas batalhavam por espaço reflectindo o beijo que tinham trocado há dois dias atrás, num acto impensado.

Quando os seus pulmões começaram a clamar por oxigénio, separaram-se e olharam-se nos olhos durante alguns segundos para logo depois voltarem a juntar os lábios num beijo mais necessitado e urgente.

Naruto levou as duas mãos à camisola do outro e ergueu-se ligeiramente querendo juntar mais os dois corpos, enquanto Sasuke levou uma mão aos cabelos loiros, apoiando a outra no chão.

Para eles o mundo à sua volta parecia ter desaparecido e as únicas coisas que existiam eram eles e os beijos que trocavam entre pequenas paragens para tomar ar.

Uma brisa nocturna passou pelos _dois_ levando o menor a estremecer nos braços do moreno. Reacção que não passou desapercebida pelo Uchiha, que se levantou puxando-o pelos pulsos para que ambos se levantassem.

- **Vem.** – Murmurou puxando-o numa direcção desconhecida pelo Uzumaki, que apenas se deixou guiar para onde quer que o outro o quisesse levar.

Quando se deu conta estavam a entrar na casa do moreno que o guiou até à sala, onde o deixou sentado no sofá em frente à lareira que logo tratou de acender para que o cómodo ficasse mais quente e confortável.

- **Sasuke… o que é que se passa connosco? O-o que é que nós somos um do outro afinal?** – Perguntou confuso sentindo o seu rosto corar ao ser encarado pelo Uchiha.

Sasuke sentou-se ao seu lado encarando as safiras azuis que o miravam com a inocência de uma criança, tornando a perspectiva de o voltar a beijar cada vez mais _apetecível_.

- **Nós somos o que tu quiseres que nós sejamos.** – Respondeu sincero, olhando as suas duas mãos pousadas sobre o seu colo.

Foi surpreendido por duas mãos quentes que agarraram as suas, e quando levantou o rosto os seus lábios foram tomados por um beijo inesperado. Instintivamente inclinou-se sobre ele fazendo-o deitar completamente no sofá consigo por cima.

- **Isto não é um **_**sonho**_** pois não?** – O loiro questionou de olhos fechados, ouvindo um "Iie" baixinho ao pé do seu ouvido. – **Bom saber.** – Sorriu.

- **Já sabes o que nós somos?** – Indagou abrindo o casaco do outro lentamente.

- **Acho que podemos descobrir juntos.** – Respondeu beijando-o novamente.

Tudo aquilo tinha começado de uma maneira repentina e inesperada, mas não iria acabar tão cedo.

Do lado de fora da casa começara a chover, mas dentro dela dois corpos abraçados descansavam numa cama de casal, tendo os corpos nus tapados apenas por um lençol, completamente alheios ao mundo exterior.

- **Sasuke.** – Chamou, recebendo um resmungo como indicação de que estava a ser ouvido. – **Eu já sei o que nós somos.** – Sorriu contra o peito do amante.

- **O quê?** – Questionou interessado.

- **Somos um****.** – Declarou sussurrando e abraçando-se mais ao corpo colado ao seu.

- **Dobe.** – Sorriu. Aconchegou-o mais contra si e ambos adormeceram embalados pela chuva e pelas respirações calmas um do outro.

**Owari!**

* * *

><p>Esta One Shot foi criada apartir de um desafio em que consiste alguém dar a uma pessoa dez palavras quaisqueres e essa pessoa tem de escrever uma história em que constem todas essas 10 palavras. Acreditem, é mais díficil do que parece.<br>Então, as palavras que me deram eram: apetecível; eco; laboratório; minúcia; singular; impressão; som; sonho; cão; dois.

Eu cá aconcelhava a tentarem fazer um desafio destes. Peçam dez palavras a alguém ou até uma palavra a cada dez pessoas e tentem criar algo com as que vos disseram.  
>Às vezes é um bocado difícil, mas mexe com a nossa imaginação e até é divertido ^^<p>

Espero que tenham gostado da One Shot ^^

Bjo. 3**  
><strong>


End file.
